HOT GRILLS AND HIGH TOPS
by FriendShit
Summary: SehunXKai / SeKai /HunKai KrisXSuho / KrisHo ChanyeolXKyungsoo or ChanyeolXD.O / ChanDo / ChanSoo LuhanXXiumin / LuMin / HanMin TaoXBaekhyun / TaoBaek LayXChen or YixingXJongdae / LayChen / LayDae / Y/Kim Joonmyeon Or Suho (Girl) Wu Yi Fan Or Kris Wu (Boy) Kim Jongin Or Kai (Girl) Oh Sehun (Boy) Do Kyungsoo Or D.O (Girl) Park Chanyeol (Boy) Byun Baekhyun (Girl) Huang Zi Tao (Boy)
1. Chapter 1

**HOT GRILLS AND HIGH TOPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Apa salahnya dengan menulis I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self.**

**And Don't copy without permission, please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: **F**riend**S**hit_

.

.

.

Rate: **M**ature

.

.

.

Genre: **D**rama

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Joonmyeon Or Suho (Girl)

Wu Yi Fan Or Kris Wu (Boy)

Kim Jongin Or Kai (Girl)

Oh Sehun (Boy)

Do Kyungsoo Or D.O (Girl)

Park Chanyeol (Boy)

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Huang Zi Tao (Boy)

Kim Jongdae Or Chen (Girl)

Zhang Yixing (Boy)

Kim Minseok Or Xiumin (Girl)

Xi Luhan (Boy)

.

.

.

Pair

**S**ehunX**K**ai / **S**e**K**ai /**H**un**K**ai

**K**risX**S**uho / **K**ris**H**o

**C**hanyeolX**K**yungsoo or **C**hanyeolX**D.O **/** C**han**D**o / **C**han**S**oo

**L**uhanX**X**iumin / **L**u**M**in / **H**an**M**in

**T**aoX**B**aekhyun / **T**ao**B**aek

**L**ayX**C**hen or **Y**ixingX**J**ongdae / **L**ay**C**hen /** L**ay**D**ae / **Y**i**C**hen / **Y**i**D**ae

.

.

.

Summary:

E-yeah, za yo de ze

We run the schools and have fun

And this town

Roll your sleeves up

(What, what, what, what, what, what)

Attack Attack! where you at?

Attack Attack! where you at?

(What, what, what)

.

.

.

WARNING: This is **STRAIGH** **H**uman **N**ormal and **CRACK** **P**air

So just **R**ead but **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**SIMPLE** **R**ight? **_PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT COMPLICATED_**

.

.

.

©FriendShit_

.

.

.

**EXO** **F**anfiction

.

.

.

Vacation High School XOXO Seoul

In Class Majors Multimedia A

Seorang guru laki-laki tengah mengajar dikelas namun terlihat dia nampak gelisah kenapa dia gelisah?

Mungkin karena murid dibarisan depan yang berjumlah 6 orang sungguh terlihat SEXY EROTIS dan POLOS dalam persamaan. Bisa dilihat karena ini musim panas, kemeja putih yang mereka gunakan lengan pendek terlebih itu ketat dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh mereka bahkan bra yang mereka pakai tercetak jelas dari depan atau belakang apalagi rok mereka yang hanya menutupi setengah paha. Mungkin apabila mereka menyilangkan kaki atau bergerak sedikit saja dipastikan CD mereka akan terlihat.

Tidakkah itu membuat guru yang ada didepan menjadi terangsang.

Setelah bertahan cukup lama

"maaf bapa ada urusan sebentar, permisi!"

BLAM

Dan murid-murid langsung ribut.

Baiklah sebaiknya kita lihat objek utama yang kita ungkapkan tadi

Kita urutkan dari kiri – kanan (Chen – Baekhyun –Suho – Kai – D.O – Xiumin)

Mereka merapat ketempat duduk Suho

Suho aku tidak menyangka kita berenam sudah Senior High School /menoleh kearah suho

Suho tersenyum "iya baek aku juga tidak menyangka"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama

Mereka tidak merasakan tatapan namja dan yeoja disekitar mereka mungkin mereka memang polos

.

.

.

atau?

.

.

.

In Class Majors Multimedia C

guru didepan terlihat sangat putih kenapa? Mungkin dia mandi tepung. Tapi seperti itulah kelihatannya.

Dan barisan paling belakang terlihat namja berperawakan boyband bukan hanya satu tapi ada enam dan mereka sedang

"HAHAHA"

Guru wanita yang didepan tadi langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil terisak.

Kasian sekali.

Baiklah kita lihat siapa mereka kita urutkan dari kiri – kanan (Lay – Tao – Kris – Sehun – Chanyeol – Luhan)

Dan mereka merapat kebangku Kris dan ber HighV bersama.

Membuat seisi kelas menjadi bergidik.

Seminggu kemudian..

Istirahat tengah berlangsung

Seorang namja berteriak..

"LIAT HOT GIRLLS DATANG MEREKA!" lihatlah baru seminggu mereka sudah memiliki gelar hebat bukan?

"AKH! Penisku bangun"

"TOILET"

Begitulah teriakan mereka dan tsunami nose bleed melanda kantin sekarang.

Dan enam yeoja yang kita ketahui (Chen – Baekhyun –Suho – Kai – D.O – Xiumin) sedang berjalan dengan damai apakah benar damai?

Mereka ditatap dengan puluhan pasang mata lelaki yang siap memakan mereka, tapi lihat apa yang mereka lakukan?

Apakah mereka tidak bersiaga?

"Plakk"/suara menepuk

"Sunbae apa yang kau lakukan?" –D.O /muka lugu dan erotis

"Tidak. hanya pantatmu sungguh sexy"

.

.

.

Harusnya kita mendengar bunyi tamparan memekak karena ada tindak pelecehan tapi..

"Benarkah itu sunbae?" –D.O /dia malah ingin berbalik ingin menoleh kearah pantatnya sendiri

"Kalau pantatku bagaimana?" –Kai

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya"

"eumm" –Kai /mengangguk dengan sexy dan polosnya

Dan sunbae itu langsung meremas pantat kai

"Hihihi geliii~" –Kai

Sunbae yang lainnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Suho, Chen, Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Astaga KAMPRET! sebenarnya apa yang mereka..

"LIAT ITU ADA ANAK-ANAK HIGH TOPS MEREKA KEMARI"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

1st

Bagaimana?

Jika review mencapai **12** maka ini akan dilanjutkan

dan tulislah apresiasi kalian terhadap salah satu **CRACK PAIR **yang saya buat

**LIKERS**

** HATERS**

for **H**aters diterima setelah itu **GET OUT **impaskan?

for** L**ikers **ALWAYS CONNECT**

:)

┌─┐. ─┐ ...

│▒│/▒/...

│▒│▒|▒│▒│...  
┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘ ●●PISS●●...

└┐▒▒▒▒▒▒┌┘...  
└┐▒▒▒▒┌...


	2. Chapter 2

**HOT GRILLS AND HIGH TOPS**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Apa salahnya dengan menulis I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self.**

**And Don't copy without permission, please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: **F**riend**S**hit_

.

.

.

Rate: **M**ature

.

.

.

Genre: **D**rama

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Joonmyeon Or Suho (Girl)

Wu Yi Fan Or Kris Wu (Boy)

Kim Jongin Or Kai (Girl)

Oh Sehun (Boy)

Do Kyungsoo Or D.O (Girl)

Park Chanyeol (Boy)

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Huang Zi Tao (Boy)

Kim Jongdae Or Chen (Girl)

Zhang Yixing (Boy)

Kim Minseok Or Xiumin (Girl)

Xi Luhan (Boy)

.

.

.

Pair

**S**ehunX**K**ai / **S**e**K**ai /**H**un**K**ai

**K**risX**S**uho / **K**ris**H**o

**C**hanyeolX**K**yungsoo or **C**hanyeolX**D.O **/** C**han**D**o / **C**han**S**oo

**L**uhanX**X**iumin / **L**u**M**in / **H**an**M**in

**T**aoX**B**aekhyun / **T**ao**B**aek

**L**ayX**C**hen or **Y**ixingX**J**ongdae / **L**ay**C**hen /** L**ay**D**ae / **Y**i**C**hen / **Y**i**D**ae

.

.

.

Summary:

E-yeah, za yo de ze

We run the schools and have fun

And this town

Roll your sleeves up

(What, what, what, what, what, what)

Attack Attack! where you at?

Attack Attack! where you at?

(What, what, what)

.

.

.

WARNING: This is **STRAIGH** **H**uman **N**ormal and **CRACK** **P**air

So just **R**ead but **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**SIMPLE** **R**ight? **_PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT COMPLICATED_**

.

.

.

©FriendShit_

.

.

.

**EXO** **F**anfiction

.

.

.

II

* * *

"LIAT ITU ADA ANAK-ANAK HIGH TOP MEREKA KEMARI"

"KYA! TAMPANNYA"

"KERENNYA"

"ASMAKU Hah..hah.."

Dan terjadilah pencakar dinding masal oleh para yeoja.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai dengan pakaian yang dibilang bukan kemeja sekolah melainkan kaos hitam yang bersablon dibagian belakangnya dan bertuliskan "WOLF 88" wah tampaknya inilah dress code mereka hari ini tapi tetap menggunakan celana sekolah dan jas mereka yang di ikat dipinggang.

Ini benar-benar hal langka pada hidup kalian kan?

Kenapa jadi langka?

.

.

.

Karena para HIGH TOP biasanya akan hadir ke kantin saat pelajaran masih berlangsung dan setelah jam istirahat mereka akan stay dikelas membuat rencangan mengerjai guru, rancangan membolos atau rancangan tidur dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka rancang.

Tidak salah mereka mendapatkan peringkat 95-96-97-98-99-100

atau

istilah kerennya peringkat 1 dari bawah.

Hidup mereka sederhana bukan?

.

.

.

"DIAM!" –Kris

Hening

.

.

.

"Ah~ haha geli sunbae apa yang kau lakukan dengan dadaku" –Suho /suara imut dan polosnya

TIDAK! seorang sunbae tengah menjamah dada seorang suho.

.

.

.

Mereka berenam menoleh.

Dan.

Melihat dengan bingung.

bukan! bukan bingung! lebih tepatnya..

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Jelas saja mereka melihat dengan seperti.. /tidak bisa digambarkan

Ada adegan pelecehan dihadapan mereka.

Dan anehnya.

Para yeoja yang dilecehkan hanya mengobrol dengan teman sesama yeojanya dengan tenang sambil makan tidak memperdulikan hal yang dilakukan para sunbae yang tangannya sudah menyusup layaknya ular yang mengeliat-ngeliat.

Apakah mereka merasa nyaman dengan itu?

.

.

.

"Sunbae bisakah kau berhenti? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan tanganmu menyusup kedalam rok ku dan mengusap vaginaku?" –Chen /menatap sunbae itu dan bergkedip imut

"Haah~" –Lay /tercengang

Hei sepertinya para lelaki yang dijuluki HIGH TOPS ini tertarik dengan para yeoja yang dilecehkan.

.

.

.

Sreet.. /menarik yang duduk

"siapa mereka?" –Sehun /menunjuk dengan dagu

"me- me- merek- merek-"

"DARRRR!" –Chanyeol /mengejutkan dengan menepuk dengan keras kedua bahu orang yang sedang ditanyai sehun.

"merekaitusunbaechansungdankawankawan" /disebutkan tanpa jeda

Menonyor kepala sipenjawab "kalau itu aku juga tahu anjing!" –Luhan

"Ohh merekaahh Merekahh ituhhh"

"Hentikan nada bicaramu yang menyebalkan itu! atau kau kami gantung ditiang basket seperti kemarin!" –Tao /oh nampaknya pemuda yang di introgasi ini korban HIGH TOP

Pantas saja kawan.

.

.

.

mencengkram kerah sipenjawab dengan sebelah tangan. -Sehun

"Siapa para gadis yang dilecehkan oleh sunbae itu?! Cepat katakan!" –Sehun

"mereka-hot-girlls-dari-kelas-majors-multimedia-a"

"Hot Girlls" /Korr High Top

"pergilah" –Sehun /mendorong

"Sunbae yang dijuluki para Hottest itu sangat berpengaruh disini" –Luhan

"Dan yang bisa melawannya hanya.." -Chanyeol

.

.

.

Lihat salah satu dari mereka ada yang maju

Tunggu! Tunggu! Dia cukup berani rupanya?

Apakah dia orangnya?

.

.

.

"Kris! tung-"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

.

.

.

"-Gu" –Chanyeol /melirih

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

2nd

Bagaimana?

Jika review mencapai **24** maka ini akan dilanjutkan

dan aku ingin bertanya, baiknya merampungkan **FF** ini sampai berapa chapter?

**LIKERS**

**HATERS**

for **H**aters diterima setelah itu **GET OUT **impaskan?

for** L**ikers **ALWAYS CONNECT**

:)

* * *

**R**EVIEW** R**EPLY

* * *

**Jungyuna9**: sudah lanjut. Kamu nunggu krisHo **Hot **? XD enaknya adegan apa **NC** **REPE LEMON** atau..? mau kamu apa? /cikidaw cIkidaw/ terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Jongin48**: omgg, sini aku garukin tangannya XD (Kai: ini takdirku :')) /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**MimiTao**: kenapa kai?. Tao jadi cowok karena menurut author dia punya jiwa muka same yang kental sekental petis (hah.. paaan?) walau kelakuannya model hello kitty XD /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Sweet Venus**: pair oke XD /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**LemonTea07**: iyaaaa HunKai XD. Oke pendiskripsian/narasi.a ditambah. #kibarkutangkaijuga /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**ShinSeungACE**: yo.i makasih semangatnya :') /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Ayumkim**: haha reaksi kamu yang paling menakjubkan ngalahin reaksinya valentino rossi yang bininya mau ngelahirin (apaaan?). kalo menurutku crack pair itu lebih menantang(?) apalagi HunKai XD/sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Junmyunyifan**: mereka kaya gitu karena sesuatu :) /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Apple-Kyumin**: hah? **NC **maigattt secepat itu? Tapi baiklah chapter depan dikabulkan. Baiknya hamil atau tidak? Mereka baru kelas X, bagaimana? O.O

**Askasufa**: aku suka banget reaksi kamu yang kaya gitu XD. Tapi kadang kala ada orang yang terburu-buru ingin melihat(membaca) mereka memakannya right? :) dan ini memang realita yang mereka hadapi (apaaaan..?) dan juga karna saya seorang author poin penting seorang author itu.. harus menyenangkan readernya walaupun dengan cara menikung atau menyeleweng dari konsep awal yah seperti itulah :') jadi.. /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

* * *

**Miszshanty05**: /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Putrifibrianti96**: oh my god juga! Kawan. karena YAOI itu kelemahan saya. Kita HunKai sejati XD /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Kikikyujunmyun**: keduanya juga favorit saya kawan XD /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Wafiqhah**: /sudah lanjut terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

* * *

PEACE :  
+880_+880  
+880_+880  
+880_+880  
+880_+880  
+880_++880  
+8880_++880  
+8880_+++880  
++8888_+++8880++88  
_++88888+++8880++8888  
_+8888++8888+++888888+80  
_++88++8888++8888888++888  
_++++++8888888888888888888  
_++++++888888888888888888  
_++++++++000888888888888  
_+++++++000088888888888  
_+++++++000888f8888888  
_+++++++008888f888888


	3. Chapter 3

**saya ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa untuk keluarga Leeteuk yang ditinggakan (ayah kakek dan neneknya) semoga keluarga diberi ketabahan dan yang meninggalkan bisa diterima disisi tuhan :')**

**Readers juga sedih kan?**

**kita doakan sama-sama yang terbaik untuk Leetuk, Keluarga dan SUPER JUNIOR dan ELF :')**

**BE STRONG! :')**

* * *

**Review Line**

* * *

**C**hapter** 1**

**Guest**: chapter 3 entry /terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**mita884**: interaksi mereka memang alami dan membuat fresh care (apaan?). aku paling suka? /hening. Maaf saya rupanya bingung XD /chapter 3 entry terimakasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Sapphire Zells**: paling tidak kamu memiliki minat sedikit dengan ff ini itu baik :') /chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :).

**mellody**: bersabarlah tidak lama lagi keperawanan mereka juga hilang :') /chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**duizzhangkris128:** SIAP!.. KrisHo jjangeo! XD. Terima kasih semangatnya :') /chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Byunchann**: chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Jung Ha Ki**: aigooo… suka? /chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Jungiejung**: hah? Hahaha terima kasih aku akan berusaha supaya jalan ceritanya sesuai harapanmu :') / chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Yoon Hee**: pens ff gue emang banyak HunKai. POLOS sama BODOH itu hampir sama dan berbeda dalam bersamaan (apaan?) intinya gak ada otaknya XD /chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Secret ninja**: kenapa gak KaiHun mungkin karena (tinggi badan) jangan jitak saya XD. / chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Chenxiumin**: chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**ELi**: Terima kasih :'). soal cerita pendek itu maafkan saya karena pendek dan berisi itu gaya saya XD (sok?) /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Oni**: terima kasih atas minatnya :') /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Kim JaeRin**: suka banget sama reaksi kamu XD. Karena mereka berada dijajaran diatas o'on hahaha. Mau kualat silahkan asalkan jangan ngajak-ngajak XD /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Nhaonk**: /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**nitip salam**: saya mulai berpikir apakah ini nama atau judul kaga nahan baca nama lo? XD. Frontal itu emas dari kejujuran(apaan?) /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Whoyoubabe**: terima kasih sudah menaruh minat :') ?) /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Delao**: sudah lanjuut... crack couple is my style too XD?) /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Rie**: /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Sebyoksasum**: alamak bereka memang polos. Yang meremas-remas para 2PM hehe XD (maap). HunKai nya sabar dikit lagi ya? /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Brielies**: iya kai girl cocok gak? Soalnya ngingetin gue sama pair SasuNaru XD(apaan?) /chapter 3 entry dan sudah lebih panjang terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

**Adhel****: **suka yah haha XD(ketawa gila) /chapter 3 entry terima kasih sudah mampir always connect ne :)

* * *

**C**hapter **2**

Mohon dimaafkan jika chapter ii sangat pendek padahal masih proses ngetik jadi pas ngintip review ada 19 sedangkan KKM nya aku minta cuma 12. Jadi Reflex publish karena tertekan dengan review kalian takutnya mengecewakan karena tidak memegang janji maafkan saya ne :')

**ayumKim**: frontal itu emas dari kejujuran XD. Mereka duo magnae pasti memiliki contact magnae (apaan?) /terima kasih atas response nya chapter 3 entry always love HunKai XD

**teleportbabies**: maap Iya kaihun pasti sabar ne :'). /terima kasih atas response nya chapter 3 entry always love HunKai XD

**junmyunyifan**: reaksi lo emang luar dalem mampus (apaan?) suka banget gue kebangetan suka XD reaksi lo udah ngalahin rt komplek yang lagi hujan rambutan? (ngikutan ngekampret) XD /terima kasih atas response nya chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**pandarkn**: iya yang meremes-remes anak 2pm karena terbesit 6 orang ya mereka siapa lagi XD sama parody the heirs yang nyuruh gue pake mereka (maap). /terima kasih atas response nya chapter 3 entry always love 2PM XD (maap lagi)

**MimiTao**: maap kan author :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**Dianmiftachuningtyas**: taobaek.. o.o emang jarang sih XD NC.a sabar ne XD) /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**Sweet Venus**: iya chap depan udah agak panjangan terima kasih atas apresiasinya ) /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love TaoBaek XD

**jungyuna9**: oh kamu maniak dengan keripik lays yah? Saya juga wkwkw XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love KrisHo XD

**saphiradv**: sabar KrisHo menunggumuuuuuuuuuuu XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love KrisHo XD

**LemonTea07**: arraso :') (/) ini hak paten ku XD terima kasih semangatnya :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**putrifibrianti96**: Kai: ini takdirku #itu gambar PISS yang gak jadi XD) /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**Jung Ha Ki**: mereka emang gak ada matinya bisa bikin mateng saking panasnya XD. Iya ini udah lanjut dan panjangan dikit haha. Terima ksih semangatnya :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**Duo Bubble-Kim316**: iya maap yang kemaren pendek :') tidak lama lagi para same akan menjamah para uke tapi sedikit menyiksa para same tidak apa-apakan? XD (evil L) /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love Suho XD

**Jongin48**: iya maap kemaren dikit banget haha XD untuk enter biar keliatan banyak aja haha. /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love HunKai XD

**Apple Kyumin**: NC chapter 4 ya wkwk XD /kalo sampe lulus kira-kira sampe 20 chapter oke gak? /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**SehunBubbleTea1294**: iya ini HunKai NC.a chapter 4 ya? XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love HunKsi XD

**askasufa**: bener2 :D /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**kikiyujunmyun**: terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**berlinda**: maap ya ini penyakit dari lahir saya suka bikin orang bingung haha XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**BlackLine**: cieeee makasih :') (tersentuh) sabar ne HunKai menunggumuuu XD love your review too XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love HunKai XD

**Liezxotic VIP**: terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love KrisHoh XD

**pikachuu**: sabar ya KrisHo menantimuuuuu. Baiklah akan aku rapikan :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love KrisHoh XD

****: HAHA iya tinggi badan sensitive disini XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love Kris XD

**Guest**: kurang lebih seperti itu XD. Sabar ya /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**kim jaerin**: mereka itu gak ada otaknya XD. Taobaek ada kok cuman belum memenuhi tulisan. /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love TaoBaek XD

**Whoyoubabe**: 5 chapter? Aku malah memikirkan ini sampai 8/20 chapter. Untuk soal bingung-membingung itu penyakit abadi saya XD jadi agak susah dihilangkan. intinya kalo membaca ff saya diusahakan santai saja jangan terlalu dipikirkan biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan IQ masing-masing :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**Adhel**: NC.a chapter 4 XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love HunKai XD

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**: Untuk soal bingung-membingung itu penyakit abadi saya XD jadi agak susah dihilangkan. intinya kalo membaca ff saya diusahakan santai saja jangan terlalu dipikirkan biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan IQ masing-masing :'). Sama-sama /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO XD

**ShinSeungACE:** emm intuisi kamu tepat tidak? HOT? Haha XD ini masih permulaan. Tentu dilanjutkan. Yo.i makasih semangatnya :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love Suho Sehun XD

**Yoo Hae:**santai aja gue menghargai kok yang namanya SIDERS :') /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love HunKai XD

**Viluphie**: iya gak papa reader-nim. Innocent? Itu karena sesuatu XD /terima kasih atas response nya. chapter 3 entry always love EXO crack pair XD

* * *

_Sapaan FriendShit_: tolong ne jika baru mampir di ff ini dan jika ingin mereview tolong di chapter yang baru diposting. terima kasih silahkan dimulai :)_

* * *

**HOT GRILLS AND HIGH TOPS**

* * *

** Disclaimer : Biarkan saya berfantasi I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. And fic ini yang murni punya saya,**

**Don't copy without permission, please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: **F**riend**S**hit_

.

.

.

Rate: **M**ature

.

.

.

Genre: Drama

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Joonmyeon or Suho (girl)

Wu Yi Fan or Kris Wu (boy)

Kim Jongin or Kai (girl)

Oh Sehun (boy)

Do Kyungsoo or D.O (girl)

Park Chanyeol (boy)

Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Huang Zi Tao (boy)

Kim Jongdae or Chen (girl)

Zhang Yixing (boy)

Kim Minseok or Xiumin (girl)

Xi Luhan (boy)

**S**UPER **J**UNIOR **MEMBER**

.

.

.

Summary:

E-yeah, za yo de ze

We run the cops and have fun

And this town

Roll your sleeves up

(What, what, what, what, what, what)

Attack Attack! where you at?

Attack Attack! where you at?

(What, what, what)

.

.

.

WARNING: This is **STRAIGH** **H**uman **N**ormal **GS C**ontent

So just **R**ead but **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**SIMPLE** **R**ight? **_PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT COMPLICATED_**

.

.

.

©FriendShit_

.

.

.

**EXO** **F**anfiction

.

.

.

III

* * *

**Previous**

* * *

"Kris! tung-"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

.

.

.

"-Gu" –Chanyeol /melirih

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Oh kris tumben kau kemari. Ingin bergabung?" –Taecyeon /menaikan kedua alis sambil tersenyum mesum

.

Para yeoja rupanya sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

.

"terima kasih tuhan atas makanannya"-Hot Grills /Bersamaan.

"ah! Chen belum memberi makan Duckpie"-Chen /melotot dengan imutnya.

"kai juga! Monggu jangan mati ne" -Kai /ekspresi berkaca-kaca dengan polosnya.

"Byul!" -Suho /gigit jari tangan kiri dengan tatapan polos menyiratkan khawatir yang mendalam

"croco ottokhe?!" -D.O /O.O sambil gigit bibir bawah entah kenapa masih terlihat sexy.

"hiks Yeppeuni ku pasti kelaparan" Baekhyun /:'( tapi masih terlihat erotis Karena dia duduk normal dengan mengangkang

"HamHam xiumin jugaaaaaaa" -Xiumin /ekspresi polos yang luar biasa.

.

Oke! Objek seperti ini sudah menyebebkan 12 pria yang kita persingkat saja jadi HIGH TOPS dan Hottest mengganggap mereka?

.

.

.

APA MEREKA SUDAH TIDAK WARAS?

Mengapa menghawatirkan peliharaan disaat sudah mengucap sukur kepada tuhan?

Dan

.

Tunggu! Tunggu!

Apa itu ditangan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

**GADGET**

.

Tadi mereka sudah seperti akan mati mengetahui peliharaan mereka tidak makan sehari

"Annyeong Duckpie-Monggu-Byul-Croco-Yeppeuni-HamHam" -Hot Girlls /bersama-sama.

.

Bolehkah yang melihat mereka menggigit tembok sekarang atau mandi lumpur hisap juga tidak apa-apa

.

.

.

FANTASTIS

Mereka melakukannya?

.

Jangan berpikiran mereka membawa piaraan mereka kesekolah?

.

.

.

Kalian terlalu terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Karena sesungguhnya MPOK NORI BISA DANCE A-PINK NONONO

Percaya?

.

.

.

Hell kalo percaya :')

.

.

.

Oh ayolah mereka hanya bermain Hatchi di gadget mereka.

.

Anak TK saja mungkin akan lebih suka jika melihat RIP/DIE/GAME OVER dilayar permainan mirip tamaghoci seperti kebiasaan seseorang? Aku. Jelas saja. Lebih menatang main THE SEEMS haha. Paling suka saat-saat bikin anak /STOP (terjadi karena ada yang minta plus narsisme).

.

.

.

"TETT TETT TETT" /suara bel istirahat berakhir.

"Sampai nanti Duckpie-Monggu-Byul-Croco-Yeppeuni-HamHam" /korr para yeoja.

.

Menyimpan gadget di saku rok.

"sunbae. suho sama yang lainnya kekelas dulu ne dadah" -Suho /berpamitan dengan melambaikan tangan jangan lupakan innocent yang berlebihannya.

.

Berjalan sambil **sedikit** membereskan pakaian mereka yang berantakan.

.

"sepertinya kami juga" /Korr para namja

.

.

.

Fanomena

.

.

.

HOT GIRLLS Berjalan berdampingan dengan HIGH TOPS

**W**o**w**!

* * *

_Sapaan FriendShit_: sekolah ini memiliki lift. Silahkan dilanjutkan :)_

* * *

Saat didepan pintu lift mereka masuk tapi saat kaki kai yang pertama berpijak dilantai lift

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba

"Tit tit tit" /full

"kai~" -ohh lihatlah muka para yeoja-yeoja yang berwajah bak anak yang mainannya dirampas ohh again! ini berekspresi mata berkaca-kaca bibir yg berkerucut sedih tapi bisakah kita menyebutnya sebuah keimutan aiiihhhh.. tuhan ini cobaan..

Kelima yeoja yang berhasil masuk ke lift pun masih memegang tangan kanan seorang kai

.

**D**RAMA **Q**UEEN

/Pikir **HIGH TOPS**

.

"jangan sedihhh ne? nanti Kai naik lift sebelah juga sama aja kan? Nanti juga kai bisa ketemu kalian lagi dikelaskan? -Kai /pouting bahkan suaranya masih menggunakan tense anak TK astaga percayakah umur mereka 16th tapi yakinkah Kai akan kembali menemui teman-temanmu dikelas?..

.

Rupanya firasat kai yakin akan kembali kekelas tapi firasat bisa salah kan? _(author keluar tanduk)_

_._

"yasudahhh hati2 ne kaiiii" :( -Baekhyun

Baekhyun inisiatip memeluk Kai lebih dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**D**RAMA **Q**UEEN **S**UPER

/pikir **HIGH TOPS** lagi

.

Oke-oke

Mari kita lihat kebelakang lift tepatnya dibelakang yeoja yang lagi meeting Drama Queen.

.

.

.

Luhan dia sedang menggaruk kepala dengan beringas tidak memperdulikan helaian rambut yang mulai tak berpola atau berbentuk yah bisa dibilang mirip orang yang berada di rumah sakit jiwa dan sebaiknaya kita pertanyakan LUHAN YANG GILA? ATAU KEENAM YEOJA YANG MEMILIKI PARAS MALAIKAT TAPI SAYANG POLTAK(Polos Tak Berotak) INI YANG GILA?

Jawab aku!

'TUHAN LIHAT PANTATNYA OHH APA YANG TERJADI TUBUHKU BERSABARLAH' -Luhan /isi hati

.

Disebelahnya ada Chanyeol yang biasanya dia akan berwajah konyol namun tampan dan berbahaya dalam bersamaan tapi sekarang tampaknya wajahnya pucat pasi maklum orang kelebihan hormon dan rasanya mendekati kegilaan. Lihat! dia menutupi telinga dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan satu detik dia masih disitu dipastikan satu diantara mereka tidak akan ada yang perawan lagi? Apa yang berada diotak chanyeol sebenarnya?

Jawab aku!

'AISHH SEKKI-AH KENAPA MENYEMBUL CEPAT SEKALI!' -Chanyeol /isi hati

* * *

_Sapaan FriendShit_: sebenarnya aku ingin menguak kenapa HOT GIRLLS begitu polos dan tak berotak? Tidak ada yang mau tau? Ahh itu tidak penting yang penting NC. Benarkan? Silahkan dilanjutkan :)_

* * *

Dan diseblahnya lagi ada seorang tao iya tao dia Nampak frustasi dengan cara berjingkitkan tumit kakinya dengan terburu dan dia Nampak tersengal seperti telah melawan seseorang dalam duel wushu oh rupanya sensasi menahan hormon sama dengan berduel tunggu tapi kan itu sama saja dengan berduel hanya kata sifat yang berbeda dalam artian kata sifat nyata dan kata sifat batin.

'ARGHH AKU TIDAK TAHAN' -Tao /isi hati

.

Kris dia tampak normal terlihat dari wajahnya yang memang dari lahir sudah stoic luar biasa. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu dia tampak biasa-biasa saja karena saat umurnya baru 8th ibunya pernah bilang.

"anaku kau tampak tampan jika tidak melakukan apapun cukup diam dan jangan lakukan apapun karena jika kau bicara atau tertawa atau juga bertingkah aku jamin saat kau berpapasan dengan ku aku dan saat orang bertanya siapa anak itu aku akan menjawab?"

jeda 3 detik

.

.

.

"ya pastinya bukan anakku"

Ibunya Wu heechul atau dikenal dengan Casey Wu terlihat sangat menyayangi putranya bukan?

.

.

.

.

maklum ibunya cukup berpikir jika anaknya bersikap ramah atau tebar senyum orang-orang pasti akan menjilat putranya jelas saja!

.

Dia anak dari seorang Wu Hangeng atau dikenal sebagai Yosua Tan beliau merupakan pengusaha yang juga seorang filantropis. Saat ini menjabat sebagai seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan telekomunikasi yang kita kenal sebagai Telecom yang jumlah kekayaan sebesar 73 miliar USD atau setara Rp 708,5 triliun.

**W**o**w**!

.

.

.

bukankah itu fantastis

'…' -Kris /isi hati

* * *

_Sapaan FriendShit_: ahh tertarikkah dengan latar belakang para cast. Jika tertarik ungkapkanlah di review. Silahkan dilanjutkan :)_

* * *

Seorang lay dia yang paling tidak biasa kenapa?

Karena dia luar biasa dia hanya berdiri dan mengangakan mulutnya lalu meneguk saliva dan itu dilakukan berulang-ulang tapi tidak luput dari yahh aku bosan menyebutnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita lihat dimana pemuda Oh?

Tidak ada?

.

.

Pantas

.

.

.

Dia berada dibelakang seorang Kai.

Kai dan kawan-kawan sudah berhenti berpelukan setelah itu pintu lift pun tertutup

.

Oh wajah kai

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong jangan tunjukan ekspersi bingung dan mata yang berkedip-kedip polos sungguh wajah tanpa dosa itu..

Siapa yang telah membuatnya seperti itu?

Ternyata seorang Oh yang kita cari-cari tadi. sepertinya Yah Sehun melakukan sesuatu dengan kai?

.

.

.

.

.

**In Lift Room**

Saat pintu lift tertutup kita bisa melihat cerminan yang didalam hanya dengan memandang pintu lift tadi

Di bagian depan kita urutkan Xiumin-D.O-Baekhyun-suho-chen

Di bagian belakang kita urutkan Luhan-Chanyeol-Tao-Kris-Lay

Baik lihatlah ada yang sedang bingung lalu berbalik

.

"gwancanayeo? Apa benar-benar gatal? sini xiumin garukin?" -Xiumin /menatap dengan ekspresi polos lalu menggaruk dengan pelan mungkin secara harpiah bisa disebut erotis jelas saja karena yang menerima garukan berpikir seperti itu.

'tuhan! wajahnyaaaaa ohh lihat bibir itu aku berani menukar itu dengan perusahaan ZARA yang kumiliki'

WOW INI PERUSAHAAN BRAND TERBESAR DI DUNIA BRO!

.

.

.

"Bugh" -Luhan /pelan

Orang yang digaruk oleh xiumin tadi yang melakukannya..

Menarik xiumin dan mendorong kedinding samping

.

.

.

CHUU~

Mata kedip-kedip-kedip-kedipkedipkedipkedip –Xiumin

.

.

.

Durasi 24 detik (mengecup,menyesap,melumat)

.

.

Durasi 24 detik berakhir

"jika seperti ini gatal dikepalaku sedikit membaik" –Luhan

"jinjaa?" –Xiumin /pengucapan tense anak-anak(apaan?) dan matanya yang sparkly menatap luhan dengan polos. oke aku mulai bosan dengan kata-kata ini ada kata lain?

.

.

.

Memeluk leher luhan

Susu xiumin yang sintal dan besar menempel sempurna didada bidang luhan yang bidang walau yah dengan susah payah

.

.

.

Berjingkit

.

.

.

Tersenyum dengan imutnya dan

CHUUU~

.

Mata xiumin menatap obsidian Luhan dengan jarak yang benar benar dekat

Luhan merengkuh xiumin dan menatapnya dengan teduh

.

.

.

**D**eg **d**eg **d**eg

.

.

.

Mata Xiumin membulat dengan seketika dan reflex melepaskan diri dari Luhan tapi Luhan tetap merengkuh pinggangnya hanya susu Xiumin yang sedikit menjauh dari Luhan

.

"jantung xiumin kenapa? Jangan berdegup xiumin kesakitan" memegang dada dengan ekspresi Ya Tuhan

MWOO! –Luhan /panik

Tepat lift menunjukan angka 2 luhan langsung menekan tombol open dan

.

"TING" /Pintu lift terbuka

Langsung menarik xiumin keluar menuju ke..

.

.

.

.

.

Sreet pintu lift tertutup

.

.

**In Lift Room Again**

* * *

_Sapaan FriendShit_: jangan bertanya kenapa tidak ada yang menegur pasangan LuMin karena mereka juga yah sesuatu(?) dalam waktu bersamaan. silahkan dilanjutkan :)_

* * *

Berbalik lalu menunjukan ekspresi khawatir yang mendalam dan sangat imut

"Waeyo?" -D.O /Menindih tangan yang menutupi telinga dengan tangannya (apaan?)

"Apa kamu sakit?" -D.O

.

.

.

GREB

"Kalo Dio sakit Dio bakal dipeluk kaya gini sama mamah" -D.O

.

.

.

Memeluk dan menempelkan kepalanya menyamping kedada chanyeol lalu obsidian O.O+polos menatap pasangan LuMin

Tubuhnya menegang seketika

'Srett' /menutupi sesuatu dengan sebuah tangan

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mata Dio ditutup?" -D.O /khas anak-anak

Rupanya tangan seorang Chanyeol menutupi mata polos Dio /asdfghjkl chanyeol seorang yang mulia

.

.

.

"karena kalo Dio masih liat itu.. Dio bisa sakit kaya Chanyeol" -Chanyeol /dengan lemah lembut

"jinjaaa" /merenggangkan pelukan sedikit dan mendongak kearah obsidian chanyeol walau matanya masih ditutupi oleh tangan pemilik obsidian tadi. (haduh ampun dah XD)

"kalo gituuu Dio gak mau liat itu. Dio pengen liatin muka emm.. Chanyeolie aja" -D.O /nada manja yang memukau

.

Melepaskan tangan dari mata seorang Dio.

.

.

.

TIDAK! Tatapan mereka beradu.

Ohh ada yang panas liatlah dari pipi sampai telinga menjadi merah

dia menunduk (dan gooooool) /salah!

.

.

.

.

.

"engghhh.." /suara desahan

Yee Hey!

Haha mari kita kesamping bro!

.

.

.

Ada yang berbalik tapi dia tampak sedikit cemberut tapi imutnya demi tuhannnn...

"ya! Kamu loncat-loncat kaya gitu berisik tauuu" -Baekhyun /suaranya melengking tapi sungguh ini polos

.

.

.

'TUHAN BISAKAH AKU MENUKAR SAHAMKU UNTUK TUBUHNYA YANG MUNGIL DAN HOT YANG BELUM PERNAH ADA DIHIDUPKU OHH BAHKAN MATAKU YANG TELANJANG INI SUDAH MEMBAYANGKAN TANPA PAKAIAN YANG BULLSHIT ITU!'

.

-Baekhyun /Menyilang tangan dengan eskpresi kimul-kimul aduhhhhhh

"A-a-aku ha-hanya ke-ke-belet pip-pip-pis" -Tao

"seharusnya kamu bilang sama baekhyun biar baekhyun anterin" -Baekhyun /merubah ekspresi kesal menjadi sangat childish dan senyum imut yang menguar dan langsung mengkonek orang yang kebelet pipis tadi.

.

.

.

"TING" /Lift terbuka

.

Rupanya mereka sudah sampai dilantai yang menujukan lantai 6 lantai paling atas untuk siswa kelas X

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan yang bilang ingin kebelet pipis yang kita yakini itu tipuan klise diawal tahun 2014

.

.

.

Sekarang tinggal Kris dan magsanya.

Oh ayolah kris bukan binatang pemakan daging manusia imut yang bisa membinasakan makhluk bumi bergenre pria

Tapi arti makan kan bisa banyak arti Ye! Hey!

Mereka berdua sedang melakukan tindakan absurd yang..

.

.

.

Aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyangka?

.

.

.

.

.

ASTAGA! LAY! AKU MELPAKANNYA MAKHLUK PALING O-ON BODOH GOBLOK TAPI SAYANG GANTENGNYA DIMPLENYA KEKAYAANNYA DAN PARAHNYA MASUK HIGH TOPS menutupi 3 realita YANG BIKIN ORANG BERPIKIR RIBUAN KALI UNTUK MENJADIKAN DIA SEORANG MENANTU TAPI SETELAH ORANG melihat 4 poinnya PASTI

.

.

.

'aku bangga memliki menantu sepertimu'

.

.

.

OHH

Manusia itu sederhana dan rumit dalam bersamaan.

.

.

.

ASTAGA! LAY! MENGAPA KEPALANYA MENYUSUP KEDALAM ROK MAKHLUK IMUT ITU?

rupanya diantara mereka dia..

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

_Destination FriendShit_: sebenarnya aku ingin menyiksa para same lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya peminat NC lebih banyak. Jadi aku akan merombak konsep yang sudah kubuat. Konsep awal adalah NC ada di chapter 6 tapi akan aku jadikan chapter 4. :)_

* * *

_Saya FriendShit_ mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para Readers sekalian yang sudah mereview dari_

_Chapter 1 - Chapter 2_

_:')_

* * *

**Review Presentation**

**C**hapter **1** **KKM** **12** Hasil **40** Review

**C**hapter **2** **KKM** **24** Hasil **34** Review

* * *

3rd

Bagaimana?

Jika **KKM** (**K**riteria **K**elulusan **M**aksimal) **REVIEW** mencapai **36** maka ini akan dilanjutkan tapi saya tidak yakin :')

Dan maafkan saya, setelah ini kemungkinan HIATUS begitu dekat **UN **dan** UKK **sedang **OTW**

**F**or

**LIKERS**

**HATERS**

for **H**aters diterima setelah itu **GET OUT **impaskan?

for** L**ikers **ALWAYS CONNECT  
**

:)

**LOVE ALL**

* * *

.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)

_¶**¶_¶**¶

_*¶*_*¶*¶*_*¶*

*¶*_*JUST*_*¶*  
*¶*_TO_*¶*  
_*¶*_SAY_*¶*  
_*¶*_nice_*¶*  
_*¶*_*THREAD*_*¶*

_*¶*_*¶*

_*¶_*¶*

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)


End file.
